


Accidents and Incidents

by SamuelJames



Series: The Mighty Quinns [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny is really worried when her period is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Accidents and Incidents  
> Pairing: Jenny Lewis/Danny Quinn  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jenny is really worried when her period is late.  
> Notes: Set in the same verse as Taken Too Soon  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ever since the condom broke three weeks ago Jenny has been in panic mode. It's now four days since her period was due and she'd give anything for a horrific stomach cramp or tender breasts. Danny has been great, really great but what if she can't do this. She feels like she might cry so she quickly heads for the toilets. Abby is leaving as she arrives and notices the tears.

"What's wrong?"

Jenny shakes her head.

"Okay. Do you need something then? Fresh air or water or..."

"Danny. Can you find him for me please?"

"Of course."

Thankfully the toilets are empty when she goes in, she takes some tissues from the box beside the sink and wipes her eyes. Even in her lowest moments she's never cried at work. She's relieved when Danny comes in a few minutes later.

"Abby's standing guard, love. Still nothing?"

"No. I know stress can cause changes to your cycle but I'm scared."

Danny wraps his arms round her and rubs his thumb on the back of her neck. "Is it too early for one of those home pregnancy tests?"

"Not sure."

"I'll go to Boots on the way home and ask, at least we'll know." He pulls back and wipes her cheek. "No matter what, we'll get through this."

"I know."

Jenny tries to smile at him but starts crying again and finds herself pulled in again, soaking his t-shirt with her tears. The test will help, confirm or allay her fears.

The knock on the door startles them. Jenny wipes her face, splashes it with water and tries to ignore Danny's worried look. They have to pass Abby and Emily on the way out but Jenny keeps her head down and Danny squeezes her hand as he thanks their lookout. Further along the corridor he stops.

"Wait there. I'll go tell Lester we need to leave early?"

"What will you say?"

"Private emergency. If there's a shout, someone can call me."

Embarrassed but relieved Jenny waits by the car. Danny appears with their coats and Jenny's handbag. She gives him the keys. On the way home there's a nervous wait outside Boots and even more nerves when Danny appears with a paper bag in his hand. He gives her a bottle of water too.

"So you'll need to pee."

She takes the test upstairs as soon as she gets home. Leaving the stick on the counter in the en-suite she sits on the floor against the wardrobe door. "It's done."

Her partner comes in and sits next to her. "Did you set a timer, Jen?"

"Yeah. On my phone."

He puts his arm round her and Jenny leans in to rest her head on his chest. They don't say anything even though she wants to thank him for everything. When her alarm does go neither of them move. They let it beep till it ticks over to the next minute and stops.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Jenny. Do you want me to look?"

"Please."

He moves quickly and reappears in the doorway a few moments later. "Positive."

"Right. Got to tell work and get confined to the office, got to get it confirmed by the doctor and be really careful this time."

Danny scoops her up and places her gently onto the bed. "I keep telling you that it wasn't your fault. Shove over."

She makes room for him though keeps her gaze on the ceiling instead of turning to face him. Their baby is so small, so frail. She won't even start to show for ages yet but she puts her hand on her stomach. Danny's larger hand comes into view and covers hers.

"It was not your fault. I know you're scared and I am too but losing Alex doesn't mean we'll lose this baby too."

"You know those real life magazine stories? You see some with women having a baby after six or seven miscarriages. I couldn't go through that. We wouldn't survive that. What if something happens? You want kids and I wouldn't be able to bring myself to try again and you'd leave."

He interlinks his fingers with hers. "I'm not going anywhere. Yes I want to be a dad and we'll do everything we can to look after this little one but even if our second child was taken from us I would never leave you. Never."

Now Jenny turns to face him. "I'm sorry, just terrified. Last time this news was fantastic but I'll try to do everything right. I really hope he or she is a fighter."

They spend ages talking, going round in circles of fear, reassurance and love. She hadn't been ready to try again yet but maybe accidents happen for a reason. If love alone could sustain the baby they'd have nothing to worry about. There's a box in the top of the wardrobe with the few things they bought last time and they make each other swear not to buy anything until after the first scan. Danny promises to see Lester with her to explain why she can't go into the field, even if it's to a supposedly safe site. She feels slightly optimistic when Danny smiles and talks about having a September baby. Jenny tries to focus on that and put aside the painful memories of losing Alex. She catches herself thinking that word. There should be a bigger word for someone's death, it's not like you've mislaid your keys.

"Want to stay here? I could bring up dinner?"

"No. I'll go down for dinner, Danny. Just stay with me for a while."

She rolls onto her side and Danny wraps his arm around her, kissing the back of her neck. He holds her for a really long time till she almost falls asleep.

"Sorry, love, need the toilet."

A few minutes later Danny's words startle her from the precipice of sleep.

"Good news. I used the other test and I'm not pregnant."

Jenny smiles her first genuine smile of the day. "Why?"

"Because I'm a bloke and we like to do silly stuff sometimes."

She crooks her finger and he grins as he walks towards her. When he lies down Jenny kisses him and throws her leg over his. Danny wraps his arm round her and pulls her across to lie on top of him. They share several more kisses that aren't leading anywhere. When Jenny almost yawns into his mouth he slides from underneath her and pulls the other side of the cover across her. He kisses her forehead.

"I'll call you for dinner."

"Thanks."

Jenny curls up with her hand on her stomach and soon falls asleep.

What Jenny can't know yet, given the linear nature of time, is that on September 4th Anna Quinn will enter the world with her mother swearing and her father crying. Danny will only get to hold his daughter once before being called to an anomaly where his brother has been found. There Abby, Connor and Becker will see two brothers embrace, backlit by the sparkling glow of an anomaly. They will be powerless to stop one brother stabbing the other. James Lester will have to visit the hospital to deliver the devastating news and take baby Anna from Jenny's arms as she breaks down. When Anna is one day old her mother will give her the middle name Danielle in memory of the wonderful man who made her.

As Anna grows up she will hear about her father from her many honorary aunts and uncles. When she is eight she will be a flower girl at her mother's wedding. The other man who held her on the day she was born will toast her father in his speech and though her mother will become Jenny Lester she will remain a Quinn, the name being far too important to change. The stories of her father's bravery will empower her, the news about him and Becker having dated once will surprise her and Becker's wife. When she is old enough to understand the exact nature of her parents' work she will be angered by the stories of her uncle and despite initially wanting nothing to with the work that got her father killed she will eventually become the first female team leader at the ARC.


End file.
